Never Let Me Go
by BohemianButterfly1887
Summary: Daisy lives a pretty mundane life...that is, until she runs into The Doctor. Especially when she can't figure out what is it about her that he seems to remember.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own The Doctor or Doctor Who in any way at all. I do own Daisy though!**_

* * *

[1]

He had always been there, for as long as she could remember. In the news, on the television, communicating with other species on different planets. He was there and then he was gone but not for her, for her he was always there. She knew he existed yet he didn't know about her, at least she didn't think so. She would learn different on one lonely and cold day, the day that everything changed. It had been raining so hard that people outside were getting drenched. Not many bothered coming into the restaurant and so it was nearly empty, aside from a few people at the bar. She sat at an empty table, a cup of coffee warming her cold pale hands. She stared at the black liquid, keeping to herself. This was the usual occurrence, just keeping to herself and serving others with a smile. Some life she was living. She thought moving to London from America would be a good transition for her but it just wasn't working out.

"Excuse me, miss?" A man asked.

He was thin as a rail, hair brown and sort of messy, and he wore a long coat.

"Yes, sir? Can I help you with something?" She stood, getting ready to free the booth so that he might sit.

"Oh no, no. I'm not here for that. I was just wondering, have you seen anything strange around here?"

"Nothing out of the usual…sky falling, usual mess of things."

There was this look on his face all of a sudden, sort of serious and slightly solemn.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've asked for your name."

"Sorry, forgot my name tag at home. My name is Daisy."

He then smiled, "Daisy. Daisy like the flower, flower Daisy. Oh, you."

She looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows. It then hit her who he was.

"Doctor? You're The Doctor."

"That I am, Daisy. oh you. You! I can't believe it's you! Come with me." He said, grabbing her hand.

She pulled her hand out of his, "Wait a minute now. I'm not going anywhere. How do you know me?"

"Time Lord, traveling through space and…I'll explain later, just come with me."

Was she going to trust this stranger? This man who just suddenly appeared in her life? Apparently she was, grabbing his hand and running with him towards a blue police box. They slipped inside, Daisy looked around in marvel. "

It's..it's…smaller on the outside."

The Doctor looked at her, "I suppose you could put it that way."

He then began to hit switches, push buttons, mess with various things. Daisy wasn't sure what he was doing. "

Doctor, I don't understand." Daisy said, eyebrows furrowing as he told her to hold onto something.

"You will, Daisy. Oh, you will." He said, the blue police box shaking.

Daisy held onto the nearest thing, looking at him with wide eyes as he simply smiled at her and said, "Allons-y!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own The Doctor or Doctor Who.**_

_**I do own Daisy though.**_

* * *

[2]

Daisy must have passed out somewhere in the journey, a stabbing pain in her head as she sat up. She had thought all of this was a dream, a silly dream that would end and then she would go back to her lonely life. She was mistaken when she saw The Doctor, thick rimmed glasses sliding down his nose as he looked at her. "

You hit your head pretty hard there. Do you remember what's going on?"

Daisy backed away from him, eyes wide as she spoke, "It's not a dream. This is real, this is very real. How long have I been out?"

"Ah, just two days."

"Two days?!"

"I thought I would let you sleep, we've got a long journey ahead of us and a lot to do. Can you run?"

Daisy frowned slightly, "Of course I can run…why do I have to run?"

"Just making sure…you can never be too careful. How did you know who I was, Daisy?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You addressed me as The Doctor a few moments after just meeting me. How do you know about me?"

"I watch the news…newspapers, I pay attention…that's all…is it bad that I know who you are?" Daisy asked with a slight frown.

The Doctor just looked at her for a moment before speaking, "You can never be too careful."

And that was all that was said for a while.


End file.
